Demigod Theme Songs
by Tur12
Summary: Heroes of Olympus Demigod Theme Songs: Fall Out Boy Edition
1. Percy

**DISCLAIMER: I (Sadly) do not own any of Rick Riordan's Characters or Fall Out Boy Songs. Also before I begin, I would like to announce, this is MY interpretation of demigod theme songs, you may totally disagree and that's fine but please be respectful. Finally some lyrics have been cut to maintain the rating. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy: The Last of the Real Ones**

I was just an only child of the universe

And then I found you

And then I found you

You are the sun and I am just the planets

Spinning around you

Spinning around you

You were too good to be true

Gold plated

But what's inside you

But what's inside you

I know this whole city thinks it needs you

But not as much as I do

As much as I do, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision

But only for you

But only for you

My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times

When I think of you

When I think of you

I will shield you from the waves

If they find you

I will protect you

I will protect you

Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I

I am the only one

Even if it's not true

Even if it's not true, yeah

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

I'm here at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm here at the beginning of the end

Oh, the end of infinity with you

I'm done with having dreams

The thing that I believe

Oh, you drain all the fear from me

I'm done with having dreams

The thing that I believe

You drain the fear from me

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed

Write our names in the wet concrete

I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me

I'm here in search of your glory

There's been a million before me

That ultra-kind of love

You never walk away from

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones

(You're just the last of the real ones)

You're just the last of the real ones


	2. Annabeth

**Hello Everyone! Once Again, I Do Not Own Any Of Rick Riordan's Characters Nor Any Fall Out Boy Songs. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth: Centuries**

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong the story's are off

Heavy metal, rock my heart

And this is for tonight

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light

My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the chosen fruit

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries


	3. Leo

**I Don't Own Any Of Rick Riordan's Characters or Any Fall Out Boy Songs. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Leo: My Song Know What You Did In The Dark (Light em up)**

Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh

Be careful making wishes in the dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love

Then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

My songs know what you did in the dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

So light em up up up, light em up up up,

light em up up up, I'm on fire

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh


	4. Frank

**Once Again, I don't own any of Uncle Rick's characters or FOB's Songs**

 **Frank: Champion**

Champion, champion

I'm calling you from the future

To let you know we've made a mistake

There's a fog from the past that's giving me, giving me such a headache

And I'm back with a madness

I'm a champion of the people who don't believe in champions

I got nothing but dreams inside, I got nothing but dreams

I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe

But young enough not to know what to believe in

Young enough not to know what to believe in, yeah

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

I can do anything

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

I can do anything

Champion, champion

Champion, champion

I got rage every day, on the inside

The only thing I do is sit around and kill time

I'm trying to blow out the pilot light

I'm trying to blow out the light

I'm just young enough to still believe, still believe

But young enough not to know what to believe in

Young enough not to know what to believe

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

I can do anything

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

I can do anything

Champion, champion

I can do anything

Champion, champion

And I can do anything

Champion, champion

And I can do anything

Champion, champion

I can do anything!

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

And I can do anything

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this, I can do anything

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

If I can live through this

I can do anything

Champion, champion


	5. Hazel

***Sighs* All Rights Go To Rick Riordan and Fall Out Boy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hazel: Sugar We're Going Down**

Am I more than you bargained for yet?

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(A notch in your bedpost,

But you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

Is this more than you bargained for yet?

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(A notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

Down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet


	6. Jason

**Jason: Fourth of July**

(You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire.

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire)

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire fireworks

that went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were,

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

I'll be as honest as you let me

I miss your early morning company

If you get me

You are my favorite "what if"

You are my best "I'll never know"

Oh, I'm starting to forget

Just what summer ever meant to you

What did it ever mean to you?

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were,

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head

Head my downward spiral, never mind I'll be drowned

And I'm the holy water you have been without

And all my thoughts of you

And now don't tell me you're fine

Oh, honey, you don't have to lie

Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it

I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa

In between being young and being right

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I'll miss you in the June gloom too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July

I wish I'd known how much you loved me, hmm

I wish I cared enough to know, um, hmm

I'm sorry every song's about you

The torture of small talk

with someone you used to love

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I'll miss you in the June gloom too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were

you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you, but I guess you'll never know

Where the bridges I have burned never really led home

On the fourth of July


	7. Piper

**Piper: The Kids Aren't Alright**

Stuck in the jet wash

Bad trip I couldn't get off

And maybe I bit off more than I could chew

And overhead of the aqua blue

Fall to your knees bring on the rapture

Blessed be the boys time can't capture

I always fall from your window

To the pitch black streets

And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade

Former heroes who quit too late

Just wanna fill up the trophy case again

And in the end

I'd do it all again

I think you're my best friend

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

I'll be yours

When it rains it pours

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

I'm not passive but aggressive

Take note, it's not impressive

We put your curse in reverse

More the war like the carnival bears set free

That you couldn't see it coming from me

And I still feel that rush in my veins

It twists my head just a bit too thin

All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead

And in the end

I'd do it all again

I think you're my best friend

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

I'll be yours

When it rains it pours

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

And sometimes I just want to sit around

And gaze at my shoes yeah

And let your sadness fill me up

Just like a balloon

And in the end

I'd do it all again

I think you're my best friend

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright

And I'll be yours

When it rains it pours

Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright


	8. Nico

**Nico: Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC)**

There's a room in a hotel in New York City

That shares our fate and deserves our pity

I don't want to remember it all

The promises I made if you just hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

And I just need enough to dull the pain

Just to get me through the night till we're twins again

Till we're stripped down to our skeletons again

Till we're saints just swimming in our sins again

And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on

Up above our heads droning on and on and on

I need a new partner in crime and you just shrug

But there's a room in a hotel in New York City

That shares our fate and deserves our pity

I don't want to remember it all

The promises are made if you just hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

A birth and a death on the same day

And, honey, I only appear so I can fade away

I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream

And I can just die laughing

And there's a jet black crow droning on and on and on

Up above our heads droning on and on and on

Hit it, never quit it, I have been through the wreck

But I can strong enough to show my face in the light again

There's a room in a hotel in New York City

That shares our fate and deserves our pity

I don't want to remember it all

The promises are made if you just hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on


	9. Will

**Will: Favourite Records**

Do you do, do you remember

When we drove, we drove, drove through the night

And we danced, we danced

To Rancid, and we danced, we danced

And I confessed, confessed to you

Underneath the purple skies

And we danced, we danced

With windows down, and we danced, we danced

You were the song stuck in my head

Every song I've ever loved

Played again and again and again

And you can get what you want but it's never enough

And I'll spin for you like your favourite records used to

And I'll spin for you like your favourite records used to

And I can't, I can't, I can't remember

Just how to forget, forget the way

That we danced, we danced

To Dancing, and we danced, we danced

And when you asked, you asked me how I'm doing

Like you know, you know how much better off I am

And when we danced, we danced

With windows down, and we danced, we danced

You were the song stuck in my head

Every song I've ever loved

Played again and again and again

And you can get what you want but it's never enough

And I'll spin for you like your favourite records used to

And I'll spin for you like your favourite records used to

I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin, I'll spin

For you, for you, for you, for you, for you


	10. Octavian

**Octavian: Young and Menace**

We've gone way too fast for way too long

And we were never supposed to make it half this far

And I lived so much life, lived so much life

I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice

I woke up in my shoes again but somewhere you exist, singing

Oops I did it again, I

Forgot what I was losing my mind about

I only wrote this down to make you press rewind

And send a message, "I was young and a menace"

Young, young, young and a menace

Woke up on the wrong side of reality

And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me

And as far as the time, far as the time

Not sure I'm there yet but I'm certain I've arrived

Oops I, did it again, I

Forgot what I was losing my mind about

I only wrote this down to make you press rewind

And send a message, "I was young and a menace"

Young, young, young and a menace

I'm just here flying off the deep end

I'm just here to become the best yet

I'm just here for the psych assessment

I'm just here for the, for the FALL

Young and a menace

We've gone way too fast for way too long


	11. Clarisse

**Clarisse: The Phoenix**

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

Here, here comes this rising tide so come on

Put on your war paint

Crosswalks and crossed hearts and hope to die

Silver clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Scrap metal the tanks

Make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black

She broke our spirits says the note we passed

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

The war is won before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love

The war is won before it's begun

Release the doves, surrender love

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix


	12. Percabeth

**Percabeth: Alone Together**

I don't know where you're going,

But do you got room for one more troubled soul

I don't know where I'm going,

But I don't think I'm coming home

And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

Say, yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say, yeah

Let's be alone together

We can stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Cut me off, I lost my track

It's not my fault, I'm a maniac

It's not funny anymore, no it's not

My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken

Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah

I'm outside the door, invite me in

So we can go back and play pretend

I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next

'Cause I don't know where you're going,

But do you got room for one more troubled soul

I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home

And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end

Say, yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say, yeah

Let's be alone together

We can stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh

My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken

Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah

I'm outside the door, invite me in

So we can go back and play pretend

I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

Say, yeah

Let's be alone together

We can stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young

I don't know where you're going,

But do you got room for one more troubled soul

I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home

And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end


	13. The Gods

**The Gods: Immortals**

They say we are what we are,

But we don't have to be,

I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way,

I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame,

I'll be the guard dog of all your favourite dreams,

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again every day,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

(Ooh)

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)

(Ooh)

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,

You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals,

And live with me forever now,

And pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals,

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

Immor- immortals

(Immortals)


	14. The Heroes of Olympus

**The Heroes of Olympus**

When Rome's in ruin,

We are the lions free of the Colosseums

In poison places, we are anti-venom

We're the beginning of the end

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered

Run it up the flagpole,

Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds

And it's all over now

Before it has begun

We've already won

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?

We are wild

We are like young volcanoes

We are wild

Americana, exotica

Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?


End file.
